Lenguaje de Gestos
by FrAnFuRt
Summary: Sirius y Remus peleados, toda una vida por recordar y muchas cosas por decirse...sólo con la mirada. Slash! one shot.. y... segundo y último capítulo! ¿En que terminará esta historia de amor?
1. Default Chapter

Este mini fic está dedicado a una persona que escribe en esta página, ya que al leer una de sus historias me vino inspiración para escribir lo que vendrá a continuación.

Lenguaje de Gestos

Tendidos en una cama, en uno de los dormitorios del número doce de Grimmauld Place, dos hombres se daban la espalda. Uno de ellos, vestido sólo con unos jeans gastados y con el torso descubierto, luchaba por no gritarle como endemoniado a su compañero. No lo hacía más que nada por respeto, ya que estaban solos en la casa y nadie se daría cuenta. El otro, encogido como un feto, sollozaba despacio, vertiendo el torrente de lágrimas que llevaba guardado. Sólo se escuchaba el leve sonido de su llanto, lo demás era silencio absoluto. Tenía frío, estaba triste y deprimido, se sentía solo aunque estaba acompañado.

Ambos tenían un rosario de cosas que decirse, pero ninguno pronunciaba palabra. Así había sido siempre todo entre ellos: Miradas, contactos al pasar, leves caricias casi imperceptibles. Tiene que ser así si te estás enamorando de un hombre…..Nunca nada declarado con nombre y apellido – porque lo que no se nombra desaparece a voluntad- sólo pequeñas insinuaciones de un amor que crecía como una delicada flor en primavera, a veces florecía con esplendor veraniego, otras se marchitaba un poco como en otoño, pero nunca el invierno lo lograba matar del todo. Siempre en la cuerda floja. Siempre uno de los dos acosado por sus propios fantasmas. Era amor del bueno, eso ninguno de los dos lo dudó.

 El gran perro negro, que decía no flaquear ante nada, sentía como sus rodillas se volvían de lana y sus mejillas se enrojecían al ver pasar al inofensivo lobo. Éste, por su parte, buscaba pretextos para acercársele y poder aspirar su suave aroma a bosque y sentirse acogido bajo su alero. El primer beso les dio boletos para un tren sin retorno, emprendieron un largo viaje en el que irían tomados e la mano. A partir de entonces, tenían "algo". Y los encuentros en los pasillos se hicieron usuales, también las escapadas nocturnas a las aulas vacías. Sin embargo, el mundo no era solo fresas con crema, ninguno de los dos olvidaba que eran ambos muchachos.

El lobo tenía miedo. Miedo a lo que dirían sus padres, miedo de que se enteraran en el colegio, miedo de ser diferente, miedo de enamorarse y sufrir….pero sobre todo, miedo al abandono. Porque Sirius era atractivo y popular, le llovían admiradoras y podía cambiarlo como quien se cambia de calcetines. Él lo tranquilizaba haciéndole promesas llenas de planes a futuro, pero a veces también añoraba encontrarse con una mujer y sentirse como el macho alfa que solía ser….Pero todo eso era cuento viejo. En ese minuto, eran otros los problemas que afligían a ambos hombres, cercanos a volverse cuarentones. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hablaba. El perro sentía como un grito de rabia estaba atravesado en su garganta. El lobo se incorporó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para poder acostarse. Primero la túnica, luego los zapatos….cuando estaba solo con pantalones, se fijó que su acompañante lo miraba. Lo enfrentó con los ojos, sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta se apretaba más. Y cuando sus pupilas se encontraron,  recordaron por qué todo siempre había sido lenguaje de gestos entre ellos.

El viento del norte llegó y pareció borrar todos los rencores. Se acercaron un poco, se tomaron de las manos y un beso tímido los hizo estremecer.

Por un minuto, Sirius creyó que lo había recuperado, que sus cuerpos volverían a unirse en la delicada coreografía que siempre había sido su intimidad, pero en lo que Remus Lupin hace siempre hay un dejo de algo oculto. Se vistió, haciendo caso omiso a las invitaciones que su perro fiel le hacía entre las sábanas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, más no pudo resistirse a dar media vuelta y contemplarlo una vez….Y ahí estaba, suplicándole que se quedara, mostrándose tal como era, aguardando algún gesto que le diera una señal. Como Remus decía todo con sus ojos de miel y sombra, bastó sólo que lo mirara una vez para que Sirius entendiera que lo amaba más que nunca, pero que ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear por una relación interrumpida por doce años y que nunca volvió a ser la misma.Ya no aguanto más, me voy para poder estar tranquilo, yo no quiero vivir en una montaña rusa. Cuando estés seguro de lo que sientes, cuando puedas ponerme sobre tu orgullo de león encerrado, búscame.

Remus salió dejando la puerta junta y Sirius pudo oír un Pero quizás vuelva mañana en el corredor, distorsionado por el ruido de la lluvia que caía.

Eso fue todo

Déjenme reviews para saber si les gustó y lean mis otros fics!!


	2. las esperanzas infundadas

Holaaa! Después de muuuuuuucho tiempo… estoy de vuelta

Esta pequeña continuación de mi fic fue motivada por varias peticiones de que clarificara en que quedaban nuestros dos tórtolos… así que, bueno, va dedicado a todos los que pidieron la continuación, en especial a mi amiga Blair, que me ayudó como beta.

Solo quiero advertir algo que seguramente, como ya me conocen, adivinaron: No es un final especialmente feliz… pero bueno, basta de blabla…. Pongan "Crucify mi Love" de X- Japan si quieren darle más ambiente…y…. ahí abajito empieza….XD

Lenguaje de Gestos, capítulo dos… o las esperanzas infundadas.

Era muy temprano, aún no comenzaban a salir ni las primeras luces del alba. Pese a ello, Remus ya estaba en pie, sentado en la orilla de la cama y vestido con las mismas ropas que había usado durante una semana. Se había despertado tan temprano porque esa era la única hora en la que sentía tener más conciencia de sí mismo, aquel mágico momento del día en el que inexplicablemente podía medir las distancias y sombras, reaccionaba con el aire frío y podía pensar con cierta claridad. Es el hechizo de la mañana, cuando la luna ya se ha ido y me deja en paz… murmuró para sí mismo, ya que no había nadie que lo escuchase…

Una sensación de inexplicable vacío lo atormentaba desde hacía poco más de un mes, desde que el dueño de la mitad más grande de su corazón se había ido para siempre. Era tan grande su desolación, que había perdido un poco el uso del lenguaje. No es que hubiese olvidado hablar, no, su problema era que no lograba expresar lo que sentía con las palabras adecuadas. Tampoco podía llorar… lo único que hacía era encerrarse en la habitación que Sirius había ocupado durante sus últimos tiempos en Grimmauld Place, al fondo del pasillo… Esta estaba algo alejada de las demás piezas, por lo que los demás ocupantes de la casa no lo interrumpían en sus largas horas mirando el vacío… pero… ¡un momento! No era precisamente el vacío lo que el lupino contemplaba, su corazón se hayaba en un lugar muy distinto…con exactitud, en un castillo, bastantes años atrás… y como no había para él nada más dulce ni más amargo que recordar, ese vicio eterno que parecía ser ya lo único que lo salvaguardaba de una existencia vulgar, acostumbraba a perderse entre sus memorias, a esforzarse por recordar con la mayor precisión posible todos y cada uno de los matices de las orbes azul- grisáceas de Sirius y pretender, pese a que sabía que así solo hacía aún más hondo su dolor, que el tiempo no había pasado….

Sus recuerdos eran como un torbellino de imágenes con los colores mezclados. Podía evocar con infinito placer y cierta melancolía algunos pasajes de novelas o libros de texto que le habían llamado mucho la atención durante esos años, recordaba el frío inherente al castillo que al final ya asumía como uno de sus peculiares encantos, recordaba la sensación de "no haberse reído nunca jamás tanto" en las ocasiones en las que Sirius y James realizaban algunas de sus bromas, recordaba el cosquilleo en el estómago cuando tenía que presentarse a exámenes, recordaba la puerilidad de su primer amor, el cual no varió luego en su objeto, sino en su intención, ya que había sido en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería donde por primera y única vez se enamoró.

Recordaba, recordaba….recordaba. Todo lo malo se había visto muy reducido, casi olvidado, por lo que su memoria se había convertido finalmente en su más terrible maldición, peor aún que su condena a aullar durante cada luna llena. La memoria de su cuerpo tampoco era frágil, a veces también añoraba al Sirius presente y tangible que durante sus últimos días de vida lo había amado con cierta amargura pero con buena voluntad, que le había hecho sentir… ¿cómo describirlo?… Esa extraña mezcla de calidez y alegría que algunos denominan seguridad. La plenitud de esos días se había expresado en él con halo de luz dorada que lo iluminaba y le daba otros aires, según le habían dicho, y que le había sido arrebatado súbitamente por las zarpas de la muerte y del destino, dejándolo desnudo frente a la vida. En esas condiciones seguía encontrándose, sin saber muy bien como actuar, sin saber que decirle a los demás para que lo dejaran tranquilo, por que ni las más sinceras y oportunas palabras de consuelo le servían de algo en ese momento. Percibía cierta preocupación en su entorno por su sanidad mental, varios miembros de la Orden le habían hecho preguntas que dejaban ver claramente sus dudas acerca de si él tenía planeado suicidarse… a las cuales él respondía con una sonrisa amable y los ojos llenos de pesadumbre…. Sin embargo, la verdadera respuesta era muy sencilla: Simplemente no estaba en su repertorio la autodestrucción, porque él, desde siempre, se había sobrepuesto a la adversidad, y pese a que la muerte de su amor no dejaba de parecerle el obstáculo más difícil del mundo para sortear, con tenacidad creía poder seguir aguantando un poco más.

Remus se acercó a la ventana con paso lento, tal como solía ser el ritmo de todas sus actividades desde que perdió a su compañero. El sol ya comenzaba a salir, igual de lento que él, otorgándole una dulce y extraña sensación de paz. Entonces, súbitamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de a poco de sus ojos, otorgándole un incalculable alivio… Sintió la presencia de Sirius fuertemente en él, ahí bien hondo, donde ya creía no tener nada, donde todo parecía haber muerto. De este modo tuvo la certeza de que no lo había perdido, que estaban conectados de alguna forma, pese a que nada, salvo esa vaga sensación de presencia, le servía de prueba para ello. Pero no le importaba. Abrió las cortinas lo más que pudo, para que entrara toda la luz…. Y luego, sin ninguna prisa, se arrodilló en el espacio donde más se le iluminara el alma y lloró con calma, lamentando lo perdido, pero más que nada, agradeciendo todo lo que había aprendido.

…_Siempre nos quedarán los recuerdos…_

FIN


End file.
